In recent years, thin, light, and low-power-consumption display devices such as liquid crystal display devices have been widely used. It is noteworthy that such display devices have been mounted, for example, on mobile phones, smartphones, laptop personal computers, and the like. It is also expected that in the future, development and prevalence of electronic paper, which is even a thinner display device, will be rapidly advanced. Under such circumstances, it is now a common challenge to reduce power consumption of display devices.
Most recently, for a reduction in power consumption while a liquid crystal display device is being driven, a display device driving method has been disclosed that achieves low power consumption by allowing for a pausing period during which all scan signal lines are in a non-scanning state. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a driving method in which a pausing period (non-refreshing period) is provided between scanning periods (refreshing periods) during which a screen is scanned. In addition, the technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 significantly reduces power consumption during a pausing period by suspending driving of a clock signal generation circuit which (i) generates a clock signal to be used for writing a data signal into a data signal line and (ii) consumes a large amount of electric power.
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2004-78124 A (Publication Date: Mar. 11, 2004)